


Breaking Walls

by 55BluJay



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character with PTSD, Dystopia, Enemies to Friends, Gen, Lots of Secrets, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Strippers & Strip Clubs, sewer people who are not really sewer people, will have cute AF couples but not a romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-04-13 12:53:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14112759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/55BluJay/pseuds/55BluJay
Summary: A group of kids are growing up in a society where social classes are divided by massive walls, both literal and figurative.  Along the way they realize their society is much more corrupt and broken than they originally thought, and they dragged into a secret war to change things.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing anything that's not for school. I will be updating every other Monday. This low key started out as a MLP universe, but I like it better this way... sorta.... Somethings didn't transfer over as I wanted, but I love all my children. Thanks to my friends for encouraging me to actually keep this going and post it. Hope you enjoy it.

Molly slowly opened her eyes and rolled over to face her twin’s bed. It felt like it had been hours since their parents tucked them in and went to their own room to sleep, when, in fact, she knows it has only been about 30 minutes. She could see the silhouette of her twin laying on his side, completely covered by the blanket. If she didn’t know better she would have thought he had fallen asleep, but she could see the smallest movement towards the bottom of the bed that was him curling and uncurling is toes. Most likely the only way he was staying awake.

  
The two had arranged to meet up with their friends from class tonight to go into the Underground. The twin’s parents had always told them there was a child eating monster down there that ate kids that misbehaved. They had believed it too until a year ago. Now that they were 11, preteens, and they didn’t believe in such childish stories anymore. However, if it was true they believed they should be safe, since they were no longer ‘kids’. Molly sat up as slowly and quietly as she could making sure to not alert their parents if they were still awake. Puck had told them that adults never sleep, but had refused to tell them what they do at night if not sleep.

  
Deciding it was safe to leave, she looked over at her twin, “Wally,” she breathed so quietly she barely heard herself say it. However, Wally heard her loud and clear, and a blob of deep red hair popped up, and a pair of mismatched brown and green eyes, mirroring her own, shined back at her.

  
They silently nodded at each other and started slowly and silently moving towards their window that they had conveniently broken the screen of, earlier that week. Two bags sat underneath it with a change of clothes and a flashlight for each of them. They had been planning this for weeks, and had about a thousand backup plans to ensure tonight went smoothly.

  
Their window led out to the backyard so they quickly changed out of their PJs and into some warm day clothes. Wally was clumsily fighting his way into baggy jeans that barely stayed on his slim hips, and a sweatshirt that had several small holes and tears in it. He always had trouble keeping his clothes clean and in one piece, due to his natural inability to do anything remotely gracefully, not to mention his daredevil habits that had gotten more than a few people hurt in the past. Molly had chosen a very similar outfit to her brother, however her jeans fit much better, she was just as tiny as her brother but girl’s jeans were just made to fit their similar body type better. Of course, her clothes were also clean and hole free, because unlike her other half, she tended to be overly cautious. Often trying to talk her brother out of dangerous ideas and always the first responder, helping anyone that got hurt by or with him. She put on her sweater and zipped it up halfway, just a Wally finished putting on a belt.

  
Besides the fact that they had a similar body type, the two often had trouble convincing people they were twins. Wally hair was dark red with loose curls that stuck up in every direction, in a constant state of bed head. Molly was stuck with frizzy tight curling hair that was more of a light orange then red. Their face structures were identical, although somehow as time went on Molly had collected more freckles than she could count and Wally hardly had any. This made identifying the similarities in their shared round faces difficult. The only thing that ever-got people to believe them was their age, and the fact that they had heterochromatic eyes. They each had a brown-amber eye, and a green-yellow eye. Oddly enough, on reversed sides, so the two often joked about having traded an eye for an eye before they were born.

  
Once they were dressed they snuck out of their yard and headed to a corner, near one of the Underground entrances. It was a cloudless, still night and Molly marveled at the sight of the full moon illuminating the silent streets of their otherwise active neighborhood. Wally was taking advantage of the lack of parental supervision and was running all over the street jumping over and on anything he could while still staying mostly quiet.

  
When the meeting spot came into sight there were already two shadowy figures standing there. The significantly taller figure was Puck. His raven hair was done up as it always was, perfectly puffed on top and the shorter sides blending into it perfectly. Light brown eyes looked over at the approaching twins and Puck’s slim face broke into a bigger smile than the one he was already wearing. His slender frame fit his obnoxious height much better than Wally’s did, partly because he had toned muscles from joining all the sports clubs at school, but Wally had been banned from joining any club because of his reckless behavior. Puck was in tight fitting black pants and a grey, tattered hoodie that looked older than any of the kids, leaving very little of his tanned skin showing. Beside him was Summer, a much shorter female figure with just as little of her lighter, but still tanned, skin showing. Her long brown hair was up in a loose bun with a few strands falling into her, dark brown eyes. She smiled and waved when she noticed the two approaching, her jacket bunched at her hands, threatening to overtake them, and jeans rolled up to keep them from dragging.

  
Wally sprinted up to the two, and leaped onto Puck at full speed. Puck struggled to stay standing with the shorter male latching onto him, but Summer quickly reacted. Grabbing the two and helping steady Puck. Molly walked over slowly shaking her head, smiling lightly at her twins antics. Wally detached himself from Puck and took his spot beside his Molly.

  
“So, did anyone have any trouble getting out of the house undetected?” Puck asked looking at the two that had arrived last.

  
“Surprisingly we got out without any problems, I’ve never seen Wally be so quiet unless he was sleeping,” Molly answered. With Wally nodding vigorously beside her wearing a cocky smirk. “I was most worried about you Summer, I know how strict and scary your dad can be.” Molly finished looking to Summer with concern.

  
Summer rolled her eyes, it was only her and her dad at home and his parenting style was tightly woven into his days as a officer in the town’s military. “Well, it’s not like my dad has been training me like I was in boot camp since I was five or anything. At this point I’m like a master ninja or assassin or something.” She stood up taller and puffed out her chest.

  
The other three just laughed at her. “So are we going in or what?” Wally challenged moving towards what looked like a manhole in the middle of a patch of grass, covered with dirt and dead grass.

  
“Since you are so impatient, I nominate Wally to go down first.” Puck retorted kicking up the vegetation around their soon to be entrance to the Underground.

  
Wally simply gave Puck a determined nod before getting to work lifting the cover. He had to pull up a lot of grass, but soon he got his fingers under the cover and pulled upward with all his might. The dirt began shifting, rising with the metal cover it had been calling home. Once completely clear, Wally dropped the cover near by with a loud thud, and wiped his hands on his pants, much to Molly and Puck’s dismay, Then he grabbed his flashlight and aimed it into the hole. Everyone slowly leaned forward to look down, they saw a makeshift ladder hanging over the side. The ladder looked like it had been made by kids many years ago, using rope and random planks of wood. Wally then proceeded to further disgust Puck by spitting into the hole. Everyone, minus Puck,leaned in closer to listen to it land, after about five seconds of silence they gave up.

  
“Well... hope this thing goes all the way down,” Wally said as he started lowering his body over the side. “Also, Molly don’t let Puck touch the ladder while I’m on it,” he smiled kindly at his sister. Then turning to Puck giving the best glare he could, “I don’t trust him after last time.”

  
Puck rolled his eyes, and they all watched as he went down into the hole. Molly held on tightly to whatever part of the ladder was in her reach. It was painfully clear to everyone, except Wally, how anxious it made her to see Wally in any dangerous situation, but she was beginning to give up on talking him out of his ideas. She would simply choose to go along with them now, and ensure at least one person involved would be able to fix any damage caused. Soon enough, there was a loud thud from the hole, and Summer quickly grabbed onto the back of Molly’s jacket to keep her from leaning head first into the dark void.

  
“So the ladder almost goes all the way to the bottom but it’s easily within Pucks reach. If he helps us all up first we can all get out,” Wally called from below. “I am definitely going to need him to come down here to help me get back up,” Wally laughed loudly from the bottom.

  
That was all Molly needed before she quickly dropped into the darkness her twin had disappeared into. “Idiots,” Summer whispered under her breath. “Wally, quit dragging us all further along with this stupid plan. I seriously thought opening the thing was as far as we were going to get.”

  
“Sweet, innocent, Summer, you don’t know those two half as well as you should, and you’ve been their friend for much longer than I have,” Puck whispered to her. “Molly did you make it to the bottom yet,” he called into the hole. He was answered by a pair of flashlights shining up at him from below. Taking that as a yes he moved toward the entrance.

  
“I hope you all know that this is kinda really illegal, and that I hate you all,” Summer stated in positive disapproval, after it was no longer possible to make out Puck’s form. “Also I’m coming down now, so Puck you better be out of the way.”

  
When Summer’s feet hit the floor of the pit she was met by three face smiling at her in the light of the twin’s flashlights. “What happened to ‘big brave assassin’ Summer,” Puck giggled, putting air quotes around big bad assassin.

  
“She got got stuck with two trouble magnets and your stupid ass,” she answered back harshly, snatching Wally’s flashlight from him. She started leading the way down one the dark path before them, praying they don’t get lost on this adventure. The others followed her still giggling.

  
As the light of the moon began to disappear, they all slowly came to the realization that they were in a dark, smelly tunnel that possibly lead out of their safe walled city, and it may or may not have something living in it. Summer slowed her pace, allowing both Puck and Wally to walk as close to her as possible. Molly was bringing up the rear, holding onto her brothers hoodie for comfort.

  
The only sound was the dripping of water, and the pitter patter of their own footsteps echoing off the walls. Suddenly, something fell from the ceiling and flew towards them. Everyone ducked as fast as possible, except for Puck who screamed and flung his arms over his face. After it was gone they all turned to watch the small, black object fly in the direction they had come from.

  
“Just a little bat,” Molly laughed nervously, turning back towards her fear struck friends. “You ok Puck, did it hurt you?” she asked, maternal instinct kicking in.

  
“Ya, you ok big guy, sounded like a little girl was in here or something,” Wally teased, but still looked slightly uneasy.

  
Puck shot daggers towards Wally, smoothing out his already smooth clothes. “Of course I am fine. A measly bat can't hurt me,” he said trying to maintain a cool and collected facade. Then, turning to Molly and calming visibly, he answered her, “Thank you for asking, dear.”

  
Wally went to the back of the group, jumping up on a chunk of dislodged concrete. Standing up tall and putting his hands on his nonexistent hips, “Well nothing can scare me! In fact, I challenge anything living down here to come and get me!” he said getting progressively louder. “I can take down anyone and anything.”

  
Everyone was shaking their heads and rolling their eyes at Wally’s false bravery. Suddenly, they all froze. All eyes were fixed on the the spot just behind Wally, and when he realized he was no longer the center of attention, he turned to look at what he assumed would be more bats or simply spiders. However, he was met with two huge shining cat eyes. He quickly stepped back falling of his makeshift pedestal and landing on his back. This got Molly moving again and she jumped to stand over her twin protectively. She shined her momentarily forgotten flashlight at the eyes, revealing a dark tan, spotted cat with tufts of black fur shorting from the tips of its ears. It's head level with their waists, paws flexed to reveal sharp claws, and lips pulled back in a snarl to reveal huge sharp teeth.

  
It blinked rapidly, its eyes quickly adjusting to see with the bright light in its eyes. It lowered its body to a crouch and began to growl low in its throat, eyes shifting quickly over all four children.

  
Summer was the first to act, throwing the only thing in her hands. The flashlight hit the cat’s head, distracting it momentarily, while she moved forward grabbing the twins by the arm and yanking them away, and further into the ark tunnels. Wally struggled to regain his footing after being pulled up from the ground, but Molly was alert and ready, grabbing Puck’s arm as they run by him. None of them looking back to see if the large cat had recovered yet. They all focused on running away from the angry growling behind them, taking many turns and tripping over various objects hidden by darkness.

  
Unfortunately, their escape ended all too soon with a dead end, leaving them trapped between a very angry looking cat and a moss covered wall. They all froze and nervously turned toward what was surely going to be death. They covered each other protectively and stared at the monster with wide eyes. However, the cat never pounced, it simply began pacing, thus blocking any chance of escape. But it didn’t matter as growling and occasional roars stopped any thought of escape. The group of preteens crouched together holding each other for comfort and protection. Several minutes passed by and they say the cats ears begin flickering away from them as if listening to something in the distance. Seconds later the cat seemed to relax it's fast pacing, but never took its bright yellow eyes off the group.

  
Another minute or two passed and light, quick steps could be heard coming toward them. Suddenly, a feminine voice spoke out in a rushed whisper. “Lilly you have to keep it down! What if Ziv knew we had come this close to the city?” The silhouette froze, only the outline of a short human with short bushy hair could be made out. “Who are you?” they asked harshly pointing at the group, illuminated by the flashlight they were huddled around. “Are you from the city?” they said in disgust and took a step back quickly. The kids just stared back at the figure in confusion and fear, eyes still occasionally darting over towards the cat, who was now casually cleaning itself, ignoring the group. The figure slowly stepped forward enough to be seen.

  
There stood a short girl who looked to be about their age. She had paper-white skin that made her small amount of freckles stand out. Her hair was unkempt and dirty blond, matching the raggy, filthy jeans and zip up she wore. Her sharp, light brown eyes watched over the scared teens skeptically.

  
It was Summer who found her voice first and spoke for the group. “We just wanted to see what was down here, please don't hurt us. We didn't mean any harm. We just want to go back home.”

  
The girls eyes hardened and her lip curled up in anger. “You all are from the upper districts aren't ya? Elitist pigs looking to mess with thing and places where they don't belong” She turned away from them, lightly smacking the cat on the side as she walked away. The cat slowly and lazily got up and began to follow her. Then looking over her shoulder, she gave the group one last venomous look and said, “I hate you monsters. Just get out of my tunnels and stay out. Exit is this way take your first two lefts, then a right, and you'll be out, safe and sound in you beloved hellhole.” With that said she disappeared into the darkness, the monstrous cat calmly walking beside her.

  
Several minutes passed and no one moved, all that could be heard was the sound of the water continuously dripping around them. As they slipped out of their shocked haze, they slowly made their way towards the promised exit without saying a word to one another. Summer was leading, followed by the twins who were holding onto each other, and Puck brought up the rear. He was intently focused on playing with the fringe on his tattered jacket. The exit they came to looked much like their entrance, except it had metal handles in the wall to help climb out. When they emerged, they found themselves at a familiar corner about three blocks from where that had met up earlier.

  
After exiting they silently covered the manhole so that it looked undisturbed by their exit. No one there was sure what to say, and they were all still shaken by the life threatening run from the cat, and the encounter with the strange girl that seemed to live below them. They all mumbled their goodbyes and headed toward their respective homes.  
All but Puck who, stopped by the hole they had entered through. He broke the makeshift ladder and covered it up, making it look like it did earlier that night. He looked down at his handy work, clutching the sides of his jacket tightly he started walking back towards his house.


	2. Puck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was just a normal day for Puck… until it wasn’t.

The school year was coming to an end, and seniors in Districts 2 and 3, except those with family businesses to turn to, were fighting to get the best paying apprenticeships in District 2.  The kids born and raised in District 2 had an advantage, as long as they had acceptable grades and behavior. For others, however, it was a fight, where winning was the only chance they had to stay above District 4, which meant avoiding being torn away from everything they knew, living on the other side of the city, and being hidden behind a wall in an area with a much lower standard of living.

Puck was one of the few seniors that had been working since he was 16, despite his family not owning a business.  Since Puck’s job was basically guaranteed for life and school was optional, he hadn’t needed to come to school for the past three years.  However, he still attended class and maintained his grades, because school and grades were still important to his friends, and he didn't want to be left out or behind.  He’d rather die than know Wally might become smarter than him.

Puck, as well as his friends, lived along the border of Districts 2 and 3, with Summer being the only one who officially lived in District 2.  Puck and the twins had been sent to school in District 2 in hopes of moving their families up financially. Unfortunately, for Puck’s family, he never walked to the Upper Districts for anything but school.  He, instead, happily walked for an hour most days to go to work in District 6. Something, that if anyone, including his friends, knew about, would quickly cause him to become an outcast and be forced into the Lower Districts. For that reason, he had kept his work a secret from everyone. They only knew that he had a job and that he was able to fund his ever changing hobbies.

A typical day consisted of going to classes and hanging out with Summer, Molly, and Wally.  Then, once the sun went down, he was working or rehearsing, squeezing in studies when possible, often reading class material on his walks to and from work.  In order to get enough sleep, he took random power naps throughout the day, sometimes during class.

Tonight was just like any other. He was walking down the usual path towards work, reading his notes for tomorrow’s History quiz.  He paid little attention to the familiar scenery, the houses that shrank as he got closer to his destination, the walkway becoming riddled with cracks that occasionally caused him to have to change course, and the bakery that he often stopped at to grab a quick snack.  All the buildings were all very well maintained, even though they were near the lower districts.

He reached the massive wall that separates the Upper and Lower Districts and passed through a small crack to get into District 6.  District 6 was in the lower half of the city in between Districts 3 and 4. It was hardly the poorest of the 6 districts, as might be expected by its district number.  Rather, it had become known as a mix between a black market and a red light district, it was filled with shady buildings and bright neon lights - a hotbed for “distasteful” work.  Along with the businesses were the homes of the many lower districts residents that kept the establishments running.

Puck had grown very familiar with the area and it's residents from a young age, and felt more at home down at work than the few moments he spent in his actual home to change or sleep.  Puck had first visited District 6 with his dad when he was 7, because of a no-show babysitter and his Dad’s inability to let a chance to visit the clubs or bars pass.After realizing that he could save money by bringing Puck along, Puck’s dad decided to drag Puck with him every time so he could visit the clubs and bars more often.  Eventually, Puck grew to love visiting the Lower Districts because he could play with the other children and be spoiled by the other moms, which is something he never got at home as it was just him and his dad.

The District 6 residents had watched Puck grow up, and with every passing year they became fonder of the flamboyant boy.  They tried to persuade him to aim for a better future, encouraging him to have the future they wanted but could not have. To have better than trailers, tents, or lean tos to sleep in and call home.  Never having to fight for a spot at a community heater in the winter, or bargain away valuables for food that never fully satisfied their hunger. To be able to wake up to a view better than filth covered streets and homes.  They wanted Puck to never have to live in the Lower Districts, because once you fell from the Upper Districts, there was no returning for you - or your children.

Wages and the careful tracking of the credits that entered the Lower District were major issues stopping movement, and ensuring there was never enough for people to be able to afford moving into the Upper Districts.  Credit flow in all the Districts was carefully monitored to prevent as much movement as possible. Most people viewed citizens of the Districts lower than them as less human and those in the Districts above them as Gods.  This was especially true when looking at how the Upper Districts residents viewed the Lower District residents as subhuman. District 1 saw everyone but themselves as subhuman and stayed isolated from everything below them with yet another wall.  However the wall around District 1 had little to no entry points and was well guarded on both sides, unlike the wall between the Upper and Lower Districts.

Despite most people in the Lower districts not wanting to drag Puck down, none of them were capable of telling him no, so when he turned 16 and asked for training and work no one stopped him.  It was only a week after his 16th birthday, and he became an official dancer in training at a strip club he used to be a regular at with his Dad. Almost 3 years later he was one of the most popular dancers in District 6, giving a majority of his earnings to those who had always cared for him in the lower half of the city, and using the small remainder to buy small trinkets from the black market to fuel his ever changing hobbies.

The bright glow of neon lights illuminating his book pink, pulled Puck from his reading.  He looked up at the colorful, clean front entrance of his place of work. He didn’t stop though, he continued to the back and went through the dark, rusty back door.  Upon entering he was quickly overcome by the familiar smells of various perfumes, cigarettes, and alcohol. Running his hands through his hair, he walked down the worn halls towards the changing room.  Inside, there was already several men and women moving about each other to get ready for the night's performances. Puck was not scheduled until later in the evening, so he stayed out of the way, helping out with other’s hair and makeup when asked.  

After the initial wave of preparations had calmed and the first shows began, he finally started getting himself ready.  Stripping out of his jeans and simple hoodie, putting on tight black pants, the pants left little to the imagination, showcased his strong legs, and made his toned ass look irresistible.  His shirt was a nearly see through, white button up, left wide open to show off his tanned, broad chest and outline of a six pack. He then moved to one of the small dirty mirrors and put on a some highlighter and a thin line of eyeliner to make his cinnamon eyes stand out.  He pushed his hair up, making sure it looked sexy and disheveled, the way he loved it. Next, he added a light layer of gold glitter to his hair, the deep black of his hair contrasted with the glitter perfectly. He finished with neatly rolling up his sleeves, and adding glitter to any exposed skin he could see. Finally he drenched himself in perfume and moved over to the the curtain.  

Peeking out at the show floor, he saw various patrons, that looked to be primarily from District 2 with one or two from District 1  He started to step back, thinking excitedly of all the credit he would earn tonight, but he paused, as he noticed a pair of crystal blue eyes looking bored with the current performers.  Puck’s blood immediately began to boil. It was hard enough to get any credit in the Lower Districts, and a bored face ruined the atmosphere and everyone's earnings.

The bored, tired eyes belonged to a teen that looked to be from District 1, based on his new white button up and black vest. Puck eyed his messy rolled up sleeves, in disgust.  The boy had a bigger build than Puck and looked like he had the muscle to back up his size. His hair was a light brown with the upper half pulled back into a loose, small bun, leaving the bottom half to fan out around his shoulders.  The kid looked to be around Puck’s age, judging by the small stubby goatee growing from his, admittedly, chiseled chin. If Puck was honest with himself, the boy’s face was well defined and extremely handsome, and maybe a bit a chubby due to some baby pudge that was stubbornly sticking to his cheeks.  However, none of that mattered since he was ruining the lives of people that Puck wanted to give the world to.

Puck hated every detail about the disgustingly attractive kid.  It was just another spoiled, ‘good looking’, District 1 kid, probably here as a present from his parents for becoming a ‘man’.  He was so lucky to live a life of such luxury and ease, and didn’t seem realise how great everything he had was. He was just sitting there ruining the mood, making all the hard work the Lower Districts put into this place seem meaningless.  Well, Puck was going to change that. He walked quickly over to the head girl with determination to ask for a set change. After getting the needed approval for a performance with a personal lap dance, he ran around gathering all the other dancers that needed to be informed of the change.  Finally ready, he threw on a pair of thick rimmed glasses and lined up to go out.

Even after endless nights of going out and performing, he always thought going on stage was annoying at first.  The lights were always too bright, blinding him and making it too hot and sweaty. Of course, that helped everyone earn more, but it was still annoying.  The fog machines never worked right, either putting out too much or too little fog at any given moment. However, once the music started and the bass began to rattle the room, everything came naturally and he felt comfortable and full of confidence.

Tonight was no different, as he strut onto stage the familiar annoyance began to settle in, but he pushed his emotions aside and, instead, focused on nothing but his target and the music - waiting for the moment to go off stage to give a lucky patron their own personal show.  That was always the best and worst time of the night, because the money was great, but nothing stopped the viewers from getting too grabby. Touching was technically not allowed, but no one was watching to stop it , and the handsy ones tended to pay more than others. But now wasn’t the time to think about that. Puck had to focus on putting on a good show for the rest of the crowd before he moved to the main event. He moved through the routine flawlessly, the crowd cheering whenever a particularly difficult or sinful move was performed.  It all sent Puck’s adrenaline soaring.

Then, the music began to slow, and Puck watched as the other three members of the performance started to move toward their lucky targets.  Puck smirked, strutting across the room, slowly slipping off his shirt and dropping it on some random man's lap. The man looked up at him hopeful, but Puck only winked and blew a kiss in his direction, before stepping around the table to reach his true goal, who, had looked bored and ready for a nap throughout the entire show.  Even now, when Puck basically was straddling his seat, bringing their faces and bodies millimeters apart, his bored expression did not change. Being so close, however, Puck noticed the teen’s eyes were glazed over, it was as if the crystal blue eyes didn't see Puck’s movements at all.

The lack of reaction irritated Puck, fueling him with anger and energy, so he pushed back determined to get the teen’s attention.  He was quickly thinking through how much work he was willing to put into this lap dance, and if he would be willing to get touchy in order to get a good reaction.  After all, the guy was sorta - really - good looking and seemed to be close to his age, so he wouldn’t be as grossed out by it as he was with the older attendees. Sadly, any plan he had for the blue eyed brunette was destroyed, as he felt hands gripping his hips from behind, that were too rough to be any of the dancers.

Panicking momentarily, he spun around quickly to face the man he had dropped his shirt on moments ago.  Puck was going to nicely ask him to be patient and wait for his turn, but the man had other plans. One hand moved to Puck’s exposed chest, and the other stayed gripping his hip with bruising pressure.  Suddenly, Puck was quickly pulled forward for what would have been a kiss tasting strongly of liquor and hell. Plans changed - again. Puck’s number one priority was always to keep anyone from having to put up with harassment for the sake of credit, so, before anyone realized what was happening, Puck swung his fist as hard as he could, and made contact with the man’s face, sending him stumbling back and crashing into the table, behind him.  Of course, as Puck’s luck would have it, the pervert’s grip only tightened, so they both ended up in a pile of broken wood and glass, soaked in various liquors, together. The room erupted into screams and panic for a short moment before everyone started moving towards the commotion to get a better look. The only plus to this whole nightmare was that his hair and makeup were still looking as great as when he first came out.

Finally seeming to notice where he was, the blue eyes, that had started all this, looked straight at Puck.  The kid got up quickly and offered a hand to Puck. Puck looked passed the offered hand and saw all the shocked faces of patrons and dancers surrounding them. All he could think about was how he just ruined the night and disappointed his work family.  His composure began to slip, and he angrily smacked the offered hand away, choosing to get up on his own and save what little dignity he had left. Only slipping a little on the mess beneath him, he turned to walk back toward the stage, stopping only momentarily to throw his now broken glasses at the brunette boy for some unjustified revenge before storming backstage.

Struggling to keep himself from falling apart in front of the many worried faces of friends, who were watching him closely, he quickly, cleaned off his face and body with half assed effort and threw on his street clothes.  Moving as fast as he could, he put what little credits he had with him on the closest surface, and left without talking to, or looking at anyone, so they wouldn't see how red his eyes were or how puffy his face looked. He threw the back door open and hurriedly walked towards his house.

Getting away from the Lower Districts had never felt so necessary in his life.  He was looking forward to nothing more than sleeping this night away, and forgetting it permanently.  He wasn't sure what was more upsetting to him, the fact that a drunk had made him ruin the night for everyone, or that he had no chance in seducing that attractive, blue eyed, brunette brat -  Puck had _never_ failed to seduce or fluster anyone.  Regardless, tomorrow he would have to repay the club for the damages, and apologize for ruining a night of income.  But, for now, he just wanted to get the feeling of the drunk man's touch off him, and the uncaring eyes of that boy, who started the horrid chain of events, out of his mind.  

The next day he got up and went to class, talking to Summer, Molly, and Wally, as if last night wasn’t the worst night of his life.  He wanted to rant about it to his friends, like he does with all his other problems, but he still couldn’t tell them no matter how much he wanted to because he wasn’t ready for his friends to know what he did for work.  Puck and his friends made it to school and he sat down in his usual spot in the back of the boys class, with Wally in the seat beside him talking animatedly about everything and nothing. As he got ready for class, nodding absently at Wally, he noticed the back of a head that was new, yet felt familiar.  The teacher came in shortly after, and quieted the class. “Ok everyone, I know you all only have a few months left, but today we have a new student with us,” she stated - sounding much too happy about this. “Sky, would you like to stand up and say hello?”

Suddenly, the strangely familiar head stood up, and turned to look at everyone in the class once before he gave a small wave and sat back down.  Puck’s jaw dropped, the action earned him a look of concern from Wally. The boy - _Sky_ \-  had looked familiar for a good reason. When he turned, Puck saw those tired blue eyes, rimmed with dark bags from lack of sleep, still looking as bored and unseeing as they had last night.  Groaning loudly, Puck dropped his head on his desk with an audible thump, earning a strange look from every student in the room, except the new kid, and a scowl from the teacher. Puck couldn't care less though, not only was this kid likely to recognise him and blow his secret, but now he would be haunted by his only failed attempt to seduce a person for the next few months.

Sky had been at school for less than 10 minutes, and he had already made an enemy, and he was completely unaware of it.


	3. Puck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Puck is trying to have a semi-normal day, but with the new student in his class is putting his secret is in danger.

The teacher announced Sky’s arrival an hour ago, and Puck had spent that time  staring daggers into the back of Sky’s head, pretending to shoot lasers from his eyes in order to set Sky’s small, messy, brown bun on fire.  Suddenly, his hour long fixation was interrupted by a wad of paper hitting his face and landing in his lap. He turned towards its origin to see Wally staring at him, eyes shifting between the wad of paper and Puck.  He opened up the crumpled paper, revealing a sloppily written message asking Puck to meet Wally by the restrooms. 

Wally, then, quickly excused himself, took a restroom pass, and left, while Puck was still looking at the crude letter in annoyance.  Puck rolled his eyes and followed Wally out to see what had caused him to rudely interrupt Puck’s staring. The teacher eyed him suspiciously as he headed towards the door, since everyone knew that Puck and Wally had a history of causing chaos together when no one was looking, but she did nothing to stop him from leaving.  Puck exited the room, letting the door slam carelessly behind him. He was not in the mood for whatever Wally’s ridiculous antic might be today.

When he walked out he saw Wally leaning against the wall near the restrooms, trying to look cooler than he was.  His naturally, bright red hair was a mess today, which wasn’t that unusual, but he was wearing decently new jeans, as it only had one hole, instead of the usual extreme wear-and-tear.  He was also wearing his favorite zip up, with a logo of a skull being fired from a cannon that Molly had made for him. With his hair sticking out in random directions his pierced ears were hidden, he had both lobes pierced and the left side had three upper cartilage piercings.  Puck had been the one to pierce him, since piercing and tattoos were seen as forbidden and taboo in the Upper Districts, and Molly couldn't bring herself to stab her brother. 

As Puck approached, a pair of heterochromatic eyes looked up at him, full of concern and anger.  Puck was thrown off by the look on the shorter male, as he usually only looked overly excited, bored, or confused.  Seeing him look serious in any situation was off putting to say the least.

“You all good there, hun?” Puck asked, slowing his approach.  

“Are you?” Wally huffed back.  “You've been super spacey all day, and do you know the new kid because I can't tell if you're trying to undress him with your eyes or if you’re imagining stabbing him in the back.  It’s not like you to be so distracted”

“I am definitely not undressing that… that pompous asshat,” Puck spit out, struggling to find an insult that felt right.

“So you do know him! What’d he do? Did he hurt you? Do we need to kick his ‘pompous’ ass?” Wally asked quickly with a hint of concern.  Getting excited at the idea of a potential fight, he pushed off the wall and began bouncing side to side, throwing fake punches in Puck’s direction.

Puck shook his head. A small part of him wanted to say yes, but he knew it would be wrong.  “Wally, I don't know him, and nothing happened. I just…,” he paused looking for a believable excuse, “don't like his face…?”

Wally’s eyes narrowed, looking at Puck as if to say ‘really’.  “Sure… y’know I can always tell when you are lying to me,” Wally stated.  

Puck scoffed at that comment since he lied to Wally about work on a daily basis, “sure you do,” he said bitterly. 

Wally threw one last fake punch, this time hitting Puck in the chest and causing him fall back a little.  The movement caused a passing teacher to notice them loitering. The teacher frowned and began walking towards them.  Noticing he had drawn unwanted attention towards them Wally started back towards the class, and away from the teacher, with his head down and his hands in his pockets.  Puck fell in step behind him. Wally looked back at Puck and whispered angrily, “well, have a legit reason or get over it, because class is boring with you staring at him like that the whole time.” 

Puck angrily pushed passed Wally and hurried to sit down in his seat. He knew he wasn’t really mad at Wally but that Wally was the only outlet he had for his anger at the moment.  He ignored the glare from the teacher, and Wally’s death glares, choosing instead to resume his staring contest with the back of Sky’s head. Wally had every right to be upset with him.  His lie was lousy, but there was no way for Puck to explain his actions without giving away his secret. He could only imagine the hate Wally, and the others, would show him if the secret got out, and with Sky here, his secret being revealed seemed inevitable.  All he could do was hope to scare the kid away from himself and his friends.

With the first half of the day done, it was time for lunch, and Puck made sure to sit on the opposite side of the cafeteria from Sky.  He was hopping the girls would sit with him and he could forget everything and make the day not feel like the end of the world. However, when he spotted Molly’s orange and red hair come in, followed by Summer, he was quickly disappointed.  He watched as the average looking girl, if not for her eyes and hair, and her shorter curvier companion each take a seat next to Sky. 

Puck dropped his head on the table, ignoring whatever Wally had started whining about, in an attempt to make Puck act normally.  Puck stayed like this, enjoying not being able to see anyone, until Wally decided he didn't want to be ignored any longer. Wally poked Puck’s head so that it rocked back and forth, while making the most annoying noises he could.  Puck didn't respond and let it continue, hopping Wally would lose interest and let him wallow in self pity. After several minutes the poking got harder, before it stopped all together. Puck relaxed assuming he had won the war of wills.  However, his luck from the night before hadn’t gotten any better, and rather than leaving, Wally stood quickly and turned towards Puck. Then, before Puck had time to question the strange behavior, all of Wally’s weight was thrown into his side, and Puck was falling from his seat and onto the cold, dirty floor.  Still sore from yesterdays fall, he struggled to get up, yelling any curse words and insults that came to mind. The recipient of the harsh words was already long gone though, running towards the table with their friends on the other side of the cafeteria, laughing as loud as he could. 

Puck stood up slowly, ignoring the majority of the room that was now staring at him.  He looked towards the table were his friends were sitting along with the origin of his sour mood.  He debated on whether he should sit with them, and risk being outed as a District 6 striper, or go home early and take a nap in before work.  Ultimately, he decided to risk it and sit with the others. As he got closer to the table Wally lunged over the table towards Sky, looking like he was going to kiss the new boy.  Puck was thankful when Wally stopped short, to look at Sky’s face far too closely for anyone to be comfortable. 

“Careful love, he might bite,” Puck announced as he reached the table.  He sat next to Wally. “And I heard he might be a zombie, just look at those eyes.  He is obviously dead,” Puck added, in hopes of getting the redhead away from the stoic brunette.  

“Puck!” the girls yelled in unison, looking at him in horror and disbelief.  The girls didn’t know about Puck’s angry fixation on the boy, and seeing outgoing, friendly, and charismatic Puck insult someone he had supposedly just met was a shock.  Puck knew he was acting strangely, but he couldn't bring himself to care right now. His secret was in danger and being this close to Sky again was putting him on edge. 

Sky didn’t seem to notice and/or care, he only looked over at Puck for a second before returning to stare at nothing.  Wally had not moved away from his spot in Sky’s face, but started yelling when he saw the brunettes eyes move, “oo, oo, oo! Do that again Puck!”

Puck smiled slyly, sitting up and propping his chin on his hand,  “you're going to have to be more specific, darling. Do you mean insult the zombie again,” he said, lazily pointing at Sky with his free hand,  “or perhaps do you mean make Summer and Molly scream my name again,” he purred.

Wally whipped around to face Puck, with a face of pure disgust.  “Ew! No! that's my sister, and that was crazy sexual,” he said, putting his hands up defensively. 

Regardless of his previous mood, Puck couldn't let an opportunity like this go by.  He sat up fully, using his extra height to tower over Wally and flash a predatory grin.  “Why is poor little Wally jealous?” Puck asked. “If you would rather I give you that kind of attention, you only have to say so.  I know how much you  _ love _ being the center of attention,” he purred, putting a hand on Wally’s thigh.

Wally’s face and ears, quickly became as red as his hair.  However, he refused to look away, and he brought his hand up to cup Puck’s face.  “You can make me the center of your world, but you could never make me scream like that,” he said looking Puck dead in the eyes.  Someone cleared their throat before Puck could continue, and the two boys looked at the other three at the table. Molly looked amused by her twin’s rare cleaver come back, Sky still looked dead, and Summer looked ready to rip the two apart.  Wally quickly turned away from Puck and smacked the hand off his lap, focusing on his food, fearing Summer’s wrath. This only made Puck more upset than he had been before, as this was one of the rare times Wally was continuing with a comeback to one of Puck’s many attempts to fluster him by flirting, and the banter was helping him feel better.  Too bad Summer was being a major buzzkill, as usual.

Summer glared at Puck, and gestured towards Sky, who had not moved or reacted in any way, and was arguably sleeping with his eyes half open.  Puck knew Summer was mad about him acting like this in front of someone new, but Puck would make out with Wally - right here right now - if it meant making the brunette leave.  He'd be disgusted afterwards and have to clean his mouth for hours, and Wally would definitely give him a black eye for doing that, but he'd put money on it being the best kiss Wally would ever get.  However, after considering it for a moment, he decided nothing short of being held at gunpoint would make the brown haired and blue eyed boy react and maybe that wouldn’t even be enough. 

He watched as Summer and Molly tried to have a conversation with Sky, even though he only answered with a nod or shake of his head, if he answered at all.  Feeling irritated about the situation, Puck stood up dramatically, earning the attention of not three, but four sets of eyes. He glared at Sky making him look away and go back to looking dead.  “I think I am going to go into work early today,” he announced. “You all have fun with that...thing,” he spit out, pointing at Sky with his chin, then turned towards the exit to leave. 

Molly called out after him, but Puck was hellbent on leaving and didn’t acknowledge the call.  His friends knew how stubborn he got, and that he could not be stopped when was in a mood.

He actually didn't have to be at work for another 6 hours, and even that was going to be early.  He had originally been planning to be in school for the next three hours, but now that was no longer an option, so he decided to go home and take an extra long nap.

Puck woke up to his alarm blaring in his ear.  He groaned loudly and sat up to silence the annoying beeping.  If he went to work now he would still be an hour early, and he wasn't sure he wanted to be doted on and questioned about yesterday for that long.  Instead, he decided he would stop by the black market and get a new table to replace the one that had been destroyed. Maybe that would help calm the wrath of his manager for his behavior last night.  He was lucky he had been able to leave last night without getting a lecture from her.

Puck actually prefered shopping in the Lower District rather than his own district.  The prices were significantly lower, but it matched the quality of the goods. However, it was a much more social place than any shops in the Upper Districts.  Puck had even made friends with a few vendors, which is not an easy task. He grabbed a book Molly had lent him to read, and started walking to the market. 

When he arrived at the market, he made sure he had all his valuables secured and only the amount he wanted to spend evident - he might be friendly with everyone in the Lower Districts but that didn’t mean he trusted everyone down here.  He only had to wander through a few stalls before he found a table that was unsettlingly similar to the style the club already had. It was customary to bargain in the Lower Districts but, he never bothered with haggling for a lower price.  He handed the greedy looking man selling the table the amount he asked for right away, hoping not to spend too much time at the stall and avoid getting swindled into buying things he didn’t need. The man was pleasantly surprised by this, so he offered to help Puck move it.  Puck looked over at the large table and accepted the help, grateful for any assistance. Soon him and a group of younger boys were maneuvering the table through the crowds, to the club.

When they arrived, Puck asked them to wait out front so he could go around back to open the front door for them.  The front door was always kept locked until operating hours which didn't start for another two hours, however the dancers were expected to come early for rehearsal and prep.  As he approached the dark back entrance he noticed a figure sitting, slumped over next to the door. Puck assumed it would be someone who had gotten an early start on drinking and had already passed out, but the closer he got the more he started to recognise the figure.  Loose brown hairs hid his face, but Puck had spent too many hours today staring at that sloppy half bun to not recognise it instantly. He quickly turned around, leaving the other there. The market boys were still out front waiting for him to open the door, but Puck just thanked them for their help and sent the confused group home.  

Looking at the front entrance he wondered what his odds were that someone would answer if he knocked.  With his recent luck the odds felt depressingly low. He let out a sad sigh and pounded on the door as hard as he could, not expecting an answer.  However, his luck seemed to be turning around, and someone opened it soon after he knocked. 

“Puck?” a small voice asked. 

Puck looked down at the shorter girl, Lacy. She was one of the newer dancers, who hadn't even performed yet.  “Lacy!” he exclaimed, “do you think you could get a few people to come out here and help me bring this in?” he gestured toward the table.

She gave a small nod then disappeared behind the door, letting it close behind her.  Puck stood protectively over the table, trying to forget what he had seen at the back door.  Sky looked like he was actually asleep for once, from how his head was hanging forward. Puck would have wondered how long Sky had been there except he wanted to forget about the boy entirely.  Luckily, Lacy showed up a minute later with two of the male dancers and the supervisor. The supervisor looked at Puck in annoyance and then she saw the table beside him and burst into a loud laugh.  

Puck looked at her with mild concern until he was pulled into a hug by the older woman.  “First you fuck up the night and go storming off without a word. Then some boy comes looking for you, refusing to leave until he sees you, and now here you are on my doorstep with a new table.” She continued laughing and hugging the boy tightly.  “You are almost more trouble than you are worth,” she said, squeezing Puck so hard he couldn't breath. “Almost.”

“I do what I can, love,” Puck wheezed out.  

She let go shortly after, and started barking orders to the others, telling them where to put the table and to get back to rehearsal.  Everyone except Puck. Puck stood next to the older woman trying not to stare at the grey hairs hidden in her dirty blond ponytail. Once everyone was gone she dragged Puck into her office by his ear, earning a chorus childish of oohs from everyone they passed.  The door was closed once they were inside and Puck instinctively took a seat in the chair facing the small, makeshift desk. 

The supervisor took her seat behind the desk and rested her chin on her hands, staring at Puck in amusement.  “I am still mad about the losses from last night, but since you saved me some work by replacing the table… I’m willing to let it go.  But, before I completely let you off the hook, I need you go deal with the boy camping out at the back door.” she stated simply, keeping an air of professionalism about her.  

Puck wanted nothing more than to never see that boy again.  He debated on which was worse, having to interact with the zombie one-on-one or suffer the wrath of his boss. 

“I don't even know the kid. Have someone else do it, please!  What if he is here to kill me...or worse!” he gasped dramatically, hoping he could avoid the situation.

The show got him nothing more than an annoyed eye roll from his superior.  “He has been sitting out there for the past hour or so waiting for you” she said, matter of factly.  “Even knew your name, so I'll take my chances with your life, this time. Now get out, you clearly need rehearsal time after last night's disaster,” she shooed him, waving her hands randomly around her.  

Puck left the office slowly, pouting as obviously as possibly, but he wasn't given any attention.  As he was passing rehearsal, to go to the back door, he stopped and peeked back at his boss, who was staring intently at what he could only assume were bills of some sort.  He looked back at the group rehearsing and got an idea. “I’m going to go rehearse first, say nothing if that’s okay” he whispered over his shoulder. Getting no response from his boss he smiled happily, and pushed Sky to the back of his mind, assuming he would leave eventually if Puck never came out.  

Rehearsal ended up running late, giving everyone little to no time to clean up and prepare for the night.  Getting lost in the quick pace of work came naturally, and Puck completely forgot about the boy at the back door.  

The night’s performances went much better than yesterday's, maybe even one of their best night ever.  Puck was going around bragging that the good fortune was due to the lucky table he had bought, causing everyone to roll their eyes and laugh at him.  Not needing to clean himself up much, Puck was the first one out, and what he saw at the back door made all his happy feelings drop instantly.

Sky was in the same spot and position he had been earlier, perhaps more curled in on himself for warmth.  Puck froze not knowing what to do, honestly he was surprised the well dressed, sleeping figure had not been mugged, but then again this area rarely had any traffic.  Puck sighed loudly and, started to move toward Sky, stopping when he noticed the peaceful rise and fall of Sky’s body pause before being taken over by short, panicked movements.  Puck quickly moved closer and crouched down to look at the brunette’s face closer, he noticed that Sky was still asleep but extreme fear had taken over all his normally emotionless features, and tears were starting to stream down his face.  

Alarmed, Puck grabbed Sky's shivering shoulders and started shaking him gently, in an attempt to wake him.  This only seemed to panic Sky further, as he curled in on himself tighter, mumbling incoherent phrases that sounded like pleas for something.  This only made Puck worry more and having never dealt with anything like this before he started shaking Sky harder, desperate to wake the other, “wake up! It's only a dream,” he yelled.  

Sky’s eyes shot open, seeing Puck’s dark outline looming over him made him freak out further.  Yelling, he pushed away, falling onto his side and curling into himself. “please…. please don't hurt me,” he whispered in a small voice, closing his eyes and covering his ears, like a small child fearing injury.  Puck was at a total loss for words, he was 100% sure that with Sky’s build and muscle mass there were very few that could hurt him, and Puck was definitely not one of them. He looked around him for a hint on how to deal with this, but he saw noting that would help calm a person.  The foul smelling alley was dark, filled with vermin infested trash, and surrounded by walls that were covered in all kinds of questionable substances - not exactly ideal for what he was currently dealing with. For a brief second he considered going to get help from inside, but then his boss would know he had let Sky sit outside for the last several hours, it had to be 3 or 4 in the morning by now.  

He looked down at Sky and slowly sat down near him, being careful not to touch him.  “Hey… hey it’s ok sweetie, I only want to help you,” Puck cooed gently. 

Sky shook his head violently, rubbing his hair into the dirt and trash he was laying on.  

Trying a slightly sterner voice Puck said, “hey now, don't get your nice clean hair all dirty and tangled because of me.”

Sky stayed balled up for a few more silent moments, but then he finally opened his eyes, and looked around the alleyway, seeming lost for a moment until he finally recognised Puck.  He relaxed significantly and slowly pushed himself into a sitting position. “I’m sorry” he whispered, hair hanging in his face.

“It’s no problem, we all get nightmares,” Puck said gently.

Sky flinched at the word nightmare, but otherwise didn't move.  “No..., I… I’m sorry for last night,” he corrected.

Puck blinked at him unsure how to respond.  

“I came here today to apologize to you,” Sky tried again.

“Apologize…? For me punching that guy?”

Sky nodded, causing a leaf to fall out of his hair.

Puck had spent the past 24 hours despising this broken person before him, and he was starting to regret it.  “Why would you apologize for that, you didn’t do anything wrong?” he asked.

“The man who you hit was there to meet me for business.”  Bloodshot, blue eyes looked up to meet brown ones.

“Love, I am sure he would have been at the club last night even if you didn't have a meeting with him.  Although, I question your idea of a business meeting location.”

Sky shook his head quickly, more hair falling in his face, “it wasn't my idea.”

Puck smiled at him, gently pushing as much hair as he could behind Sky's ear.  “I don’t doubt it judging from how you looked in the club. Why didn't you come in today?”

“Didn't want to cause you more trouble…”

“What trouble did you cause before?”

“Me being their made that fight happen, bad things always happens around me…”

Puck looked at Sky in confusion, “the only thing you did last night was look dead and make people feel uncomfortable.  I had hoped to change that, but I didn’t account for the the ass I ended up hitting. You are more than welcome to come inside in the future.  As long as you don’t sit in center of the room looking like that, I mean really that’s like the best seat in the house. Leave it for people who actually like the show.”

Sky bowed his head lower than Puck thought was possible, “I’m so sorry! …And… that's not… I never said… I didn’t… l-like it.”  The last part was mumbled so quietly that Puck wasn’t sure it had even been said, but he could see the tips of Sky’s ears turning pink.

Puck chuckled lightly and stood up, he offered a hand to Sky, much like Sky had done for him last night.  “Come on, I’ll walk you home. You seem like you could use some company.”

Sky took his hand but kept is face angled away from Puck’s.  Puck pulled the burnett to his feet easily, and they started walking back towards the Upper Districts in silence.  Puck wanted to ask about earlier, often opening his mouth as if to speak but only letting out a sigh, when he saw how it made Sky tense up.  They walked in silence, Sky staring at his feet and Puck lost in thought trying to let Sky lead the way without walking behind him. Honestly he wasn't sure if either of them knew where they were going.

Finally, after about an hour of walking, they reached the middle of District two.  Puck slowly came to a stop. Sky noticed and stopped too, looking up to meet Puck's eyes nervously.  “Sky...,” Puck began, feeling weird finally saying the other boys name. “Would you like to sit with me and my friends at lunch tomorrow?”

The corner of the brunettes lip turned upward for a second and he nodded slightly.

“Lovely, well it's pretty late and I have to get back to District 3, so if you’ll be alright making the rest of the way home on your own...” Puck paused and Sky nodded again.  “I’ll see you tomorrow then, get some rest,” Puck said, smiling. He waved a small goodbye before walking back towards his house. He looked over his solder after a few steps to see the back of the brunettes head walking in the other direction.  The sight made him smile and he walked home feeling significantly lighter than he had in a long time.


	4. Wally's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Puck keeps lying to Wally and he knows it but now he has a plan to find the truth.

Wally was mindlessly scribbling in his notebook, impatiently waiting for class to break for lunch. Class had started almost an hour and a half ago, and Puck still had not shown up, likely because he was still throwing his tantrum from yesterday.  Most of the time Wally didn’t mind Puck’s dramatics, but he couldn't stand it when Puck’s dramatic behavior caused Puck to leave Wally alone for days. This wasn’t the first time Puck had done this, but this time was especially upsetting to Wally because he didn’t feel like the new kid seemed worth this hissy fit.  Wally had spent a few moments this morning looking at Sky to try and understand why Puck was so obsessed with the boy, but he couldn’t think of a reason. He could, however see why Puck called Sky a zombie, since his skin was disturbingly pale and his eyes were bloodshot, sunk in, and bordered by hideous bags, which looked twice as bad today.  Regardless, he looked cleaner and more put together today, with his hair pulled back in a small tight pony tail, still damp from a shower.

Because of Puck’s disappearing act yesterday, Wally had been stuck listening to the girls rant and complain about how upset and confused they were with Puck’s behavior.  Wally was also upset and confused, but he didn’t feel like spending much time talking about it, so he had sat with them bored out of his mind, listening halfheartedly, and agreeing occasionally to make it look like he was listening.  It was days like this, when Puck was absent, that reminded Wally why he had become such close friends with Puck when they were all young. Since Summer had gone to the same baby daycare as the twins the three had always been inseparable, but Wally needed someone when he was alone in the boys classes and an escape when the girls were being too much for him to handle, and Puck was the only boy their age that could keep up and go along with Wally’s antics.

Wally was in the middle of drawing a stick figure, he named Pluck, being eaten by a monster, when Puck finally came in and hurriedly took his seat next to Wally.  His hair and clothes were a mess and it looked like he had just gotten out of bed, which was Wally’s thing, definitely not Puck’s. After sitting, Puck had the nerve to immediately resume yesterday’s staring session, rather than giving Wally an explanation for the late arrival.  He only mumbled a quiet ‘hey sorry I'm late’ to Wally without looking, but that was not nearly as much as Wally needed to hear. Also, the way he was looking at Sky was drastically different from the day before. He looked tired, sad, and confused, staring forward with none of yesterday’s malice, and Wally demanded an explanation for what had changed.  Wally glared at Puck waiting for the explanation, but it never came causing his eye to twitch in irritation. Rather than getting Puck’s attention he decided he could play this game too, and spent the rest of class ignoring Puck and drawing stick figure Pluck being attacked in various ways.

As soon as they were dismissed for lunch Puck shot up and headed over to Sky’s seat.  Wally got up and angrily followed, filled with surprise at the sudden change in Puck’s behavior, and annoyed at how he seemed to have been forgotten by his best friend.  “So what happen to you this morning sleeping ugly,” Wally said, cringing at his own lame insult.

Puck turned towards Wally, rolling his eyes, “Had a late night at work, and slept through my alarm, nothing special. No need to worry about little old me.”  Then he turned back towards Sky excitedly, “Anyway, I wanted to tell you, me and Sky ran into each other yesterday and we talked everything out. And I think you and everyone else would love him, so I thought he could eat with us again and stuff.”

Wally looked at the two skeptically, he knew there was something they were hiding about yesterday.  “Would have been nice of you said somethin’ earlier but okay….” he mumbled bitterly. Sky gave a small smile and Puck didn't seem to hear the anger in his friend’s voice and happily lead the way to the cafeteria.

The girls were already sitting at a table when the three boys walked in.  Both of their jaws dropped when the three boys sat across from them, Puck taking the seat in between Wally and Sky.  Wally watched the gears turn in the girl’s heads, as they quickly took in Puck’s abnormal appearance as well as the unexpected company.  Then they turned to Wally in perfect synchronization, which creeped Wally out, but all he could offer was a small shrug in response.

Voice dripping with worry, Molly asked Puck, “Are you feeling ok Puck, you look- ”

“ -like shit,” Summer finished emotionlessly.  

“I'm fine,” Puck huffed.  “Work just went late last night, and so I slept through my alarm.”

Wally rolled his eyes, “Couldn't tell me that when you came in though,” he mumbled bitterly, under his breath.

No one seemed to hear however, because Summer narrowed her focus on Puck.  “You seem to have gotten over yesterday’s tantrum surprisingly quickly,” she said angrily, looking between Puck and Sky.

Puck rubbed the back of his head and laughed nervously, “Yeah… I thought about it and I may have overreacted, so ya….”

Summer was making her scary face, and Molly looked like she was trying not to laugh.  Wally was jealous of Molly’s immunity to Summer’s wrath, both the boys had been on the receiving end of her anger so many times they stopped counting, but Molly never had.  This made it so that Molly found the boy's fear of Summer hilarious, even though Wally would bet good money that Summer could bench press both him and Puck at the same time, so their fear was totally reasonable.

“Sky, are okay with all this, or is Puck holding you against your will somehow…, blackmail maybe?”  Summer asked.

Puck gasped dramatically and Sky shook his head quickly, looking more animated than he ever had before.  “We talked after school yesterday and then he asked me to eat with him,” Sky said. His voice was low and quite like Wally would expect, if not a little deeper than he imagined.

“Good,” Summer smiled.  “Then moving on from that, I brought extra food for you if you would like some,” she said sweetly, displaying the wide variety of food she had in front of her.

Sky mumbled a thank you, but shook his head.  Puck tried to take some, only to have Summer smack his hand away.  Wally laughed at Puck, taking his own food from Molly. Normally, Puck would pick off the group’s food for his lunch, with Summer being the biggest donor, but it looked like today he would have to rely on the twins.  Too bad for Puck, Wally wasn't feeling very giving today either, but he knew if no one else gave Puck food Molly would end up giving away all her food.

Wally looked over at Puck out of the corner of his eye, and could see that he was pouting and pleading with Summer with baby doll eyes.  Wally rolled his eyes then looked over at Molly, she was glancing between Puck and her food, clearly calculating how much to give him. Sighing heavily, Wally pushed all his food in front of Puck and reached over to grab some from Summer’s plethora of food.  She gave him a small glare, for letting Puck win, but didn't object.

The rest of lunch was dominated by a tense and awkward atmosphere and comments by the girls about classes and finding work to try to relieve the tension.  Sky would occasionally nod in agreement with what was said, and Puck was spent the whole time staring at Sky, like he was a puzzle that couldn't be solved.  Wally stayed quite, eating his snacks from Summer in anger.

When lunch was over, they all went to class, and Puck resumed his staring session, still ignoring Wally.  Not wanting to deal with Puck or class, Wally put his hood up and laid his head down on his desk. He wanted to leave, but he had no way to tell Molly first and that was a must.

Wally ended up sleeping through the rest of class, and the next thing he knew he was waking up to the sound of everyone getting up to leave.  Puck was standing over by Sky’s desk, talking to him quietly. Wally frowned and got up from his seat. He grabbed his things and went over to the other two.  Puck stopped talking as soon as he was close enough to hear, causing Wally’s frown to deepen.

“So what are you two planning to do today?” Wally asked bitterly.

Puck gave Wally a confused look at the tone and answered, “Nothing. I need to head into work right after school today, so I can't do anything sadly.”

Puck rarely had to go into work immediately after school, and if he did it was at the end of the week not on a Wednesday.  Wally narrowed his eyes at Puck then shifted them to Sky, who only glanced at Puck then back at Wally with wide eyes. “Sky, you wouldn't happen to know where Puck works would you?” Wally asked, trying to sound sweet and innocent.

Sky’s eyes widened further, then he shook his head harder than Wally thought was necessary.  Puck hadn't moved, but looked like he might be getting nervous. Puck hated when anyone asked him about his work, and had basically forbid the group from talking about it in any way.

Wally didn't trust either of the answers the two had given him, but he decided to let it go for the moment.  “Damn, thought maybe you ran into him there yesterday or somethin’. This asshole refuses to tell me anything about it, thought I could finally figure it out where my ‘best friend’ works,” Wally said putting emphasis on best friend.  Then trying to play off the tense atmosphere he added “Anyway I gotta go meet up with Molly, do you wanna join us Sky? It should be fun.”

“Uh, no thank you,” Sky nearly whispered.

“Alright, well see you tomorrow,” Wally yelled over his shoulder as he walked away in a hurry.  Then stopping at the door he added, “Puck you better be here on time tomorrow and actually talk to me or Imma kill you.”  As soon as he was out of sight he started running to his and Molly’s meeting place. Running even faster when he saw his other half walking with Summer several feet ahead of him.  He crashed into them, not really trying to stop. Summer looked like she was about to yell at him, but he grabbed Molly so that they were face to face.

“Hey! I'm gonna be out late with Puck today,” he said hurriedly, and pushed away from his sister.  Then he turned towards the main exit and started to run again, “Don't wait up for me,” he yelled over the crowd.

Molly looked confused and concerned as he left, but he didn't have time to explain.  He needed to get to the exit before Puck did, without the taller male seeing him.

There were several student loitering around the hall just before the exit, but Wally quickly squeezed and pushed his way through, gaining several angry looks.  The moment he was out of the doors he scanned the area for any place to hide. The best he could find was a bush, large enough to hide him and still have a view of the exit.  He leaped behind it and pulled his hood over his face, hiding his easily noticeable hair and eyes. He then laid down to look around the bush from the ground.

After several minutes of nothing Wally started to lose hope, thinking Puck could have already left, but, finally, Puck and Sky walked out together.  Puck was talking excitedly about something, while Sky walked alongside him listening and looking the same as ever. Wally shrunk back further behind the bush.  Puck was too distracted by Sky and likely wouldn't notice him, but he didn't want to risk it.

He waited for them to pass and get several feet away, before he got up to follow.  He tailed them as they walked away from school, he ran from bushes to fences, doing whatever he could to stay hidden and unnoticed.  The pair seemed to be headed for the lower half of District 3, Wally highly doubted that Puck would work there so maybe the two were actually on a date and trying to keep it secret.  Either way, Wally was looking forward to revealing their secret.

Wally was starting to get tired of following them as they got closer to the District 3 and 6 border, but his curiosity also grew the closer to the border they got.  Soon, they were in a shopping district right along the edge of District 3, and it was becoming hard for Wally to keep track of his targets, as large crowds of people began to appear.  However, he was determined to not lose them now, because he had spent too much time watching them, but nothing had changed and he had learned nothing from it. Puck had been talking the whole time and Sky sometimes responded with a small nod or shake of his head.  They didn't seem to have any intention of stopping at the nearby shops, almost like they were only going for a walk. Feeling extremely disappointed and confused as to why Puck had lied about work, Wally started paying less attention to his surroundings. When he focused on the crowd again Puck and Sky were nowhere to be seen.  Panicking, Wally started turning around randomly and abruptly, looking for any sign of the two he was following.

Suddenly he crashed into someone, and they both tumbled to the ground, Wally landing on top of the other person, straddling them.  Wally quickly recovered and looked down at who he had landed on. Laying underneath him was a small girl with her face hidden beneath a hooded cape.  

The girl groaned and Wally starting to panic, realizing he was laying on a strange girl in the middle of a walkway.  Then all at once everything was turned around and the girl had Wally pinned beneath her, lifting his head up by the front of his shirt.  She had bright brown eyes, and a scar running from the outside corner of her right eye down to her snarling lips. Wally watched as the girl's face lost its anger for a brief moment, causing a strong feeling of recognition to pass through Wally.  She was staring at Wally’s mismatched eyes, seeming mesmerized for a moment, before furry retook her features.

“Ya need to watch where you're going, ya filthy fucking elitist pig,” she spat in his face.

The way she talked sounded foreign to Wally, but he still felt like he recognized something about her and the way she spoke.  He was struggling to place where he had heard such an accent before,and how to respond to that. When suddenly, she was pulled off him by another, taller, cloaked figure.  She fought the hold for a moment until she seemed to recognize the person holding her. The taller form leaned down and whispered something to her that Wally couldn't hear, then they both took off running.  Wally scrambled to his feet and ran after the bizarre pair, but he was not half as fast as he needed to be to keep up, and he lost sight of them within seconds. Giving up he stopped and looked around, and realized he had lost both the girl and Puck, and even better, he now wasn't sure where he was or how to get home.  He sighed sadly looking toward the only landmark he recognized, the three story high wall that separating the lower and upper districts. He thought about how the girl had called an elitist pig, an old term to used by those in the Lower Districts to insult those in the Higher Districts, and her strange way of speaking. It was rare to hear insults to class these days since interactions between the Upper and Lower Districts were nearly nonexistent, from what he knew.  The only other time he had been insulted for being from the Upper Districts was a night that he had almost completely forgotten.

He and his friends had gone into the underground and met a girl that had insulted them in a similar way.  The face of the young girl and the one he had just seen popped into his head, matching perfectly besides the scar and changes that came with growing up.  The realization hit him hard and he took off in a sprint away from the large, looming wall, towards what he hoped was something he would recognize. He needed to talk to someone who was with him that night, and maybe plan another adventure under the city to find the girl.


	5. Molly's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wally may be gone, but Molly needs to focus on her important group interview.

Wally’s abrupt departure and cryptic words were not abnormal, but given the day's earlier events it seemed out of place to Molly.  Not to mention that Wally was the only one that knew how important today was for her. She had gotten an interview for an apprenticeship at the best medical clinic in District 2. They rarely invited anyone who was not already a practicing doctor, and Molly had only applied because her friends insisted.  When she had received the invitation a month ago, she had been so excited and had immediately told Wally. She regretted that decision immediately, as Wally had freaked out and made Molly more nervous about the event than she had initially been. After the two of them calmed down, she told Wally she didn’t want to tell the others because she didn't want to get everyone's hopes up, only to have the clinic kick her out as soon as she entered.  She also knew they would freak out like Wally and worsen her nerves, but she didn’t tell Wally that part.

She was nervous that the clinic would hate her and think she was too improper because of the way she looked, so she had let the red tips in her hair fade away and took out her ear piercings as soon as she got the invitation in hopes that no one would notice that she had committed taboos.  The color of her eyes was already enough to make her stand out negatively, she didn’t need anything else hurt her chances for this amazing opportunity. Radioactivity was a huge fear of everyone inside the city, and being born with an abnormality called you out for possibly having an excessive amount of exposure to radioactivity.  This could lead to being exiled from the city, never again being welcome in any district. It was a rare occurrence these days, but still a major fear looming over everyone. 

Guessing from how Wally had left her and Summer extremely confused in the hallway after school, he had forgotten that Molly’s interview was today.  She didn't mind, the less anxious energy around her the better. She gave Summer a lame excuse about needing to studying alone, so that she could go home without much more than a questioning look from Summer.  Molly was thankful for the lack in questioning and headed home alone.

As soon as she was home the nerves started to take control, and she started wishing Wally was here.  His motivational speeches usually only talked himself up, but Molly could really use any kind of pep talk or attempted comedy right now.  She spent hours last night, after Wally had knocked out, trying to pick out an outfit that was business casual, but would make her more professional than all the other applicants that were invited.  Now all she had to do was her hair and makeup, and then walk to the far side of District 2. It would be about a 45 minute walk, but the weather seemed just right that she wouldn't be too cold or sweaty when she arrived.  Once she was fully dressed, makeup done perfectly, and hair neatly tucked up in a tight bun she headed out. 

The walk was thankfully as boring as she had expected, and she looked as well put together as she did in her room.  The clinic looked empty from the outside, perfectly taken care of, but empty. Molly had never been here before, since it was too expensive for her parents, so she was apprehensive to go into the empty looking unknown.  The main doors slid open automatically as she nervously inched closer to the entrance, revealing a lobby full of people of all ages, dressed similarly or better than Molly. A few of them were already wearing doctors coats, with other clinics logos sewed on them.  Most of the people in the room seemed to be at least 5 to 10 years older than Molly, and she was beginning to feel out of place and out of her league. 

She stood there staring at the room until the doors began to close on her. She panicked, jumped forward, and quickly squeezed in between the automatic doors.  Now inside she scanned the room for anyone she may know, which only made her feel worse. The longer she examined the room, the more she realized most people in the room had much more experience than she did.  Her uneasiness continued until her eyes fell on a boy that looked to be about the same age as her standing in the corner, looking like he was trying to avoid any kind of attention. He had extremely fair skin and chocolate brown hair.  His hair was fairly short all around, getting a little longer on top of his head, and it looked as though he had not bothered to comb it before coming here. Despite his messy hair and uncaring aura, he was in a very professional looking set of scrubs.  Molly, for some crazy reason (she blamed the nerves), decided he would be her best chance at striking up a friendly conversation. 

However, this assumption was quickly destroyed.  As she approached him, he looked up at her, eyes slowly absorbing her every detail.  His bored expression shifting into one of disgust as his eyes met hers. Surprisingly, he seem unphased by Molly’s mismatched eyes and he seemed to simply loathe her existence.  This only fueled Molly’s urge to talk to him, or smack that look off his face. The closer she got the more hate filled the boy’s eyes, but he didn’t move from his spot against the wall. 

Molly was directly in front of him within seconds, staring at him with defiance, neither of them said anything for what felt like an eternity.  They continued to glare at each other, waiting for the other to blink and cave first. Just when the awkwardness of the situation was reaching its peak, and someone was going to have to surrender, an older man in a lab coat walked over.  He looked only at the boy, completely ignoring Molly as if she was not there, which upset her more than the stuck up boy had. 

“Your father asked me to come get you,” the man said to the boy.  “He has already arranged for you to start an apprenticeship with one of the most esteemed physicians here.  He also asked me to tell you to behave yourself, since this is a momentous opportunity for you.” The boy ignored the man for the most part, choosing to only give a very small nod, and continue glaring at Molly. 

This was the last straw for Molly’s. She scrunched her nose up and stuck out her tongue at the boy, then turned towards the man.  She tapped him gently on the shoulder, which caused him to jump and turn towards her, surprised by her seemingly sudden appearance.  “Hello sir,” she said sweetly. “I was just wondering who this amazing doctor is, and why he gets to skip the introductions and test period?”

The boy scoffed and smirked at her, while the man just stared into Molly’s eyes stunned and surprised.  

“Nothing that you need to concern your pretty, empty head with,” the boy finally spoke up and pushed himself off the wall. “Dr. Morris is just here to take me further into this facility then you can ever hope to go.  If I were you I’d go try to find out how to open the doors again, leave, and never come back.” He walked away followed by the flustered doctor. Molly watched them go biting her tongue, to keep from saying or doing something that would get her thrown out.  She was livid, but acting out now would ruin any future chances to prove him wrong. She knew that she deserved to be here and she was sure if that stupid, arrogant boy could get a position here, then so could she.

\----------------

 

The rest of the night was filled with endless introductions to various doctors and nurses that were accepting apprentices.  Molly was exhausted from trying to please each person she met, to not mix up any of the information each of them told her, and to rush around to meet as many doctors as she could in order to insure she got an apprenticeship.  Around an hour to midnight everyone was asked to leave. She was exhausted, but she was able to meet a lot of doctors and nurses at the clinic and expand her network. The next three days would be the same as today, but she was excited to see who else she would meet.  She was more nervous for after the mixer and networking, as the doctors would decide whether or not they liked you and wanted you to shadow them before the final decision was made. 

Molly was walking home slowly, paying attention to nothing other than making sure she was going the right way.  She had taken off her shoes and let her hair down as soon as she was sure she was out of view of anyone from the clinic.  She didn’t mind standing for hours like that, but her shoes had given her a small blister on the side of her little toe from the walk to the clinic.  She wanted nothing more than to get out of the rest of the fancy, tight clothes she was wearing and climb into bed with her favorite pjs on.

 She was only halfway home when suddenly, a hooded figure came barreling out of one of the dark alleys and latched onto her.  She instinctively screamed, but was quickly stopped by the attacker putting their hand over her mouth and pulling her face towards theirs.  Molly started to struggle to get free until she finally saw the other person’s face. She immediately recognized the eyes that mirrored her own, and that they were currently staring at her in excitement.  

He backed up and took off off his hood, flashing the brightest smile possible, “Damn, Molly am I glad to see you.”  He cockeed his head to the side and asked, “what are you doing out here though, also where are we?”

Molly stared at him in disbelief, they were at least 20 minutes away from home in a direction she could never imagine her brother going, with or without Puck, and she thought that Wally had gone home with Puck.  Molly lifted the shoes in her hand slightly to show them to Wally, “I’m on my way home from the clinic. How-”

“The clinic!” Wally shouted, interrupting Molly’s question.  “That was today? And I just left you like that school…. Did Summer find out?  How did it go? Can we tell the others yet? Oh, you won’t believe what happened to me today!  Do you have any food on you, I’m starving?” Wally quickly spit out more sentences then Molly was able to comprehend in her socially exhausted state.  

Molly sighed tiredly deciding this could wait until later, now they needed to get home and some sleep before school in the morning.  “I don’t have food, we have about a mile ‘til we are home, and I need sleep before we share what happened to us today.” Molly said plainly.  Wally got disappointed for a moment, but quickly recovered and relaxed his posture to try and show his twin that he understood, and was ready to go home too. 

They naturally fell in step with each other and walked home in silence, Molly only having to occasionally call out to Wally when he thought he knew where they were and tried to take the lead, always heading in the wrong direction without Molly.

When they got home it was painfully clear that Wally wanted to tell Molly something.  She changed into pajamas, washed her face, and brushed her teeth, with Wally trailing behind her like a begging puppy.  He would occasionally open his mouth and start to say something before stopping each time. Once Molly was sitting in bed with the lights off, she felt much more refreshed and willing to deal with her brother’s high energy.  

“What was it that happened to you today that you want to tell me about so bad?” She finally asked him.   

Wally was sitting on his bed, a foot or two across from Molly, “Are you sure you can pay attention you looked ready to pass out earlier,” Wally asked.  Molly gave a small nod. “Okay then… Well I guess I should start with I didn’t hang out with Puck today. Well I was near him, but he doesn’t know that… I hope.”  He seemed to get lost in thought for a moment then continued, “Anyway I was spying on him. He went on a date with Sky” he spat Sky’s name bitterly. “And he didn’t tell me! Can you believe that? Suddenly another person is talking to him and all his old friends mean nothing to him.  Not me, not you, not Summer.”

Molly looked at him with a bored, tired expression.  “Is this really what you wanted to talk about?”

“No! Yes… well kinda, but not completely.  I followed them down to the border of District 6, which was strange to begin with, but after I lost them I ran into this girl.  And I’m telling you I knew her from… from you know.” He whispered the last few words. This grabbed Molly’s attention, as Wally was never quiet.  She leaned toward him to try to hear him better. He leaned in toward her as well and whispered in her ear, “the girl from That Night”

Molly leaned away from him confusion.  They all promised to never talk about that again, and now That Night felt more like a dream then a memory.  “And you’re sure you didn’t imagine it?” she asked him.

“I am positive.  It wasn’t just the way she looked but the way she talked.  It was weird, like nothing you would hear around here.” He responded with confidence.  

“Well if you are sure we can talk to the other two about it, maybe we can have a sleepover on Friday, like we used to and talk about it.  Does that sound like a good idea?” She asked, Wally nodded, not looking fully satisfied with the situation. Molly sighed and snuggled into her bed, “I believe you, I promise, but I’m too tired right now to have a conversation like this tonight, plus we can’t do anything about it ‘til we see the others. Okay…? Good night, I love you”

Wally loudly laid down, “Ya, Good night. I love you too.”


	6. Summer's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer’s normal weekday, with a little excitement.

Summer began to wake up long before the sun rose.  The sound of her dad noisily moving around his room to get ready for their morning workout could be heard from the next room.  She laid there for a minute, just listening to her dad’s movements, before she pushed herself out of her warm bed and walked over to her vanity to get ready too.  Her dark brown hair was tangled and sticking up in random directions, she had drool dried all over her left cheek, and her eyes were full of sleepies and bright red.  She sighed heavily and got to work. She untangled her hair, put it up, and then she went to the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth. Finally she got dressed in some shorts and an old t-shirt.

Once she finished, she headed to the kitchen.  Her dad was already in there getting breakfast started for the two of them.  Summer quickly jumped into action, preventing the eggs from becoming the charred mess her dad called food, but an edible omelet.  They moved around each other with comfortable familiarity, her dad doing most of the prep work, chopping vegetables and cracking the eggs, while Summer porred in the egg mix and the vegetables so that they all cooked evenly.  Once finished they quickly ate and headed out for their morning run and workout. They didn’t talk much, only occasionally asking each other what they would like to do next. 

Summer loved her morning workouts with her dad.  She had never gotten to know her mom, since she had died shortly after giving birth to Summer, which caused her dad to take on more shifts to make enough money to care for Summer the way him and his wife had wanted to.  Although her dad had been heartbroken after the sudden loss of his wife, he did his best to focus on figuring out how to raise his new daughter with the help of his parents. He was grateful for the help, but he hated leaving Summer with his parents when he had to work.  They treated Summer the same way they had treated him growing up,like he was a soldier in bootcamp, not their son, and he had hated it. His wife had grown up in a similar way, though to a lesser degree, and the two of them had decided they didnt want that life for their daughter.  They wanted her to grow up with more possibilities in her future, not be destined and forced into the life of the local militia, carrying on the family ‘tradition’. As soon as Summer was old enough he had sent her to daycare, but he still had to leave his daughter with her grandparents most nights.  When Summer was 6, he had finally made enough for him to retire and maintain the families social status. By then daily workout routines were a part of Summer’s life, ingrained into her by her grandparents same as it had been I ingrained into her dad, so the two of them began working out together every morning.  However, unlike the workouts Summer would do with her grandparents, the workouts she did with her dad were less like strict, challenging exercises but more like games, with fun obstacle courses and silly races and competitions. Summer loved it and she and her dad made up for lost moments, quickly becoming very close.  Now that she was older their work out time consisted of a light jog to the park, some simple exercises, and then a relaxing walk home.

Today on their walk home, Summer’s dad was walking slower than they usually did.  Summer noticed and slowded to matched his pace. 

“So... how is school going?” he asked awkwardly looking around at anything that wasn’t Summer.

“School is good, still at the top of my class,” Summer responded.

Her dad nodded slowly, still taking in the scenery as though he had never seen it before.  It was clear to Summer that he wanted to say more, he had always been bad with words, preferring action.  She would wait, knowing he would eventually say what was on his mind, even if it didn’t happen today. 

Several moments passed before he spoke again, “Have you thought about what you want to do after school? You know, there are a lot of cool things you could do, maybe you wanna try and be a doctor like that one friend of yours.  The one with the eyes… or something else fun like that…..”

Summer smiled sadly, realizing where the conversation was going.  True to his promise to his wife, Summer’s dad had always tried to show her that she could do anything she wanted.  That even though her grandparents had always told her she was meant to be a high ranking officer and carry on the family tradition, she could choose a different path.  “All my friends have eyes Dad,” she joked half heartedly, “and you know I have been looking into joining the military force. I have the grades and skills to do it easily,”  Summer answered.

“Ya... well you don’t have to do it just ‘cause grandma and grandpa told you to.  You know it's not exactly the most glamorous job like they always seemed to believe, and I feel bad for not being able to help you get the job even though I used to be an officer.  I’ve just have been out of the game for too long…, and left not expecting to return…” he said sounding tired and lost in thought. “Not to mention it’s not one of the best paying job out there, and the girls don't get treated right all the time…”  He added, voice dripping with concern.

Summer stopped walking completely, her dad noticed and turned towards her, confused.  She made sure to look him in the eyes as she said, “I know, I am not doing it for them, but because I want this.”  Her dad relaxed a little and she continued talking, “Money and glam don’t matter to me, we have been happy this long without it. I like the way we live, and if any one tries to mess with me I'll show them a thing or two about respect.”  

Her dad gave a small smile and nodded, and they started walking again.  After a few moments of silence her dad started talking while looking up at the sun raise with a sad smile.  “I know you could sweetheart, you're just as strong as your mother, I know she would be so proud of the woman you have become, and I can’t wait to see the amazing things you will do with your life.”

Summer smiled at her dad sadly.  These were some of the moments she loved most.  Just her and her dad being open and themselves, no teenage drama that school had, and none of the cold words of praise or ridicule she often heard from her grandparents.  She loved these peaceful, pure moments in life. The military force may sound like the opposite of a peaceful life, but they were rarely called into action. Most the time they simply patrolled and guarded places like the District 1 wall and District 6 wall.  Occasionally being called in to help put out fires, or breakup riots at the District 6 wall. And while the work may not be the most peaceful when doing those parts of the job, it helped bring peace of others and that was what Summer wanted to do.

The rest of the walk home was fairly quiet, only a few random comments here and there.  Once they got home, Summer called first dibs on the shower. She used a bit more of the hot water than was necessary, but it shouldn’t matter since her dad always took cold showers, because of his parents’ strict military habits.  Once she was finished, she started to get ready for school. She quickly blow dried her hair and got dressed in a pair of jeans and one of her favorite sweatshirts. Finally she tossed her hair into her classic messy bun and yelled a goodbye to her dad as she left the house.

School was only a block away from her house, so, as always, she was the first of her friends to arrive at their favorite meeting spot.  It was under one of the dozens of young trees in front of the school. She sat down in the tree’s minimal shade, laying back on her backpack for a back rest.  She stared up at the sky watching the clouds pass over at their own slow pace. She let her mind wonder, thinking of what her dad had said this morning, and how she should visit the recruiter’s office soon to apply.  Come to think of it, Molly needed to start applying to clinics too. The last day of school seemed to be approaching at a frightening speed. Thinking of Molly reminded her of how her best friend had ran off yesterday acting almost as strangely as her brother.  She wanted to ask Molly about it, but she didn’t want to force her friend to talk before she wanted to. 

She was so lost in thought, that she almost didn’t notice the sound of someone running towards her, almost.  Summer rolled away from her spot right before someone dived head first into the ground just below where her head had been moments ago.  She sprung up and turned towards the attacker, Wally, who was now rolling around on the floor, holding his face, and cursing about grass looking softer than it is and super hearing ruining his life.  Molly walked up soon after, quickly kneeling next to Wally to tend to her brother, who had blood dripping from his nose and a small cut on his forehead. 

“I told you not to do anything stupid,” Molly half shouted as she pulled tissues and bandages from her bag.  

“Ya, what the hell Wally! You shouldn’t dive at someone head first without a plan to catch yourself.  Are you okay or did you break it again?” Summer said, talking much too quickly from a rush adrenalin.

Wally swatted Molly’s away as he tried to stand, swaying momentarily.  “First of all, that wasn’t stupid! Didn’t you see?! I almost got her this time.  Second, it is definitely broken again but it’s all good” he said triumphantly, putting an arm around Summer and pulling her close.  “You know what I think? I think you’re losing your edge Summer, next time Imma getcha for sure,” he continued giving no one else a chance to speak.  

Summer looked at Wally’s hand on her shoulder, his hand that was covered in the blood from his nose, and was now staining one of her favorite sweatshirts.  She sighed in annoyance, causing Wally to tense up and whip his head to look at her. The action caused some more of the blood, still streaming down his face, to fall from his chin onto the front of Summer’s sweatshirt.  Summer looked down at the new drops of blood then back at Wally, irritation radiating of her in waves. Wally jumped away from her as fast as he could. 

“Would you like to test that theory Wally?” she growled at him.

Wally backed toward his sister for safety.  “Nah, I’ve never been good with science and stuff, I’m sure we know how it would end anyway,” he said putting his hands up in surrender.  “Could I borrow some tissue sis?” he asked, turning to Molly.

Molly shook her head and rolled her eyes, “You need more than some tissue, come ’ere dufus” she said tugging Wally down to sit beside her.  Then she got to work cleaning her twin’s face. “There is some stain remover in the front pocket of my bag if you want to try and get the blood off your jacket Summer” Molly said, gesturing towards her bag.

Summer let go off here fake anger, watching Molly smiled sweetly as she pressed an alcohol wipe onto the cut on her brother’s forehead.  Wally yelped and tried to pull back, only to be stopped by Molly grabbing the back of his head. Summer smirked at the sight, then turned her attention to her staining sweatshirt.  She sighed, wishing she had worn a shirt or tank underneath today. The spot on the front was easy enough to reach, but she was not looking forward to struggling with cleaning the shoulder, or walking around in a wet sweatshirt.  

“Ooooh Summer and Wally are all bloody, what did I miss? what did you do?  Are you all good love” Puck asked Wally with mild concern, as he approached the group.  He quickly looked over Wally’s face, focusing on his nose. “Summer, you big brute, you broke his nose, honey.  Don't you think that is going too far?” he said smiling growing the more he saw.

“Haha Puck, very funny.  You know I would never hurt him like that,” Summer said emotionlessly, as she got the stain remover from Molly’s bag.

“I know right I’m a riot,” Puck laughed.  “So Wally how many times is it now, that you have broken that poor nose?”

“It’s only like the third time this year!” Wally shouted defensively.

“Ya, and a dozen times before that,” Molly added.

Puck laughed under is breath then turned his attention to Summer, trying to dab at the blood on her shoulder and back, unsuccessfully.  “Would you like some help with that?” he asked.

“Please” Summer answered.

Puck and Summer spent the next few minutes aggressively dabbing off all the blood on her.  Laughing when they heard Wally yelp in pain from Molly resetting his broken nose, causing Molly to shoot them an angry look that shut the two up immediately.  Satisfied with her clean up of Wally’s face she began yelling at him about how many more times he planned on breaking his nose this year. How he was making harder for people to see the resemblance between the two, by ruining his nose.  Wally sat there pouting, but listened to his sister scold him. 

When Molly walked away to throw away all the bloodied tissues, Wally turned to the other two and excitedly asked, “Hey y'all wanna sleepover at our house this Friday, like old times?” voice sounding funny from the tissues in his nose.

“Wally you know I have to work late on Fridays, that’s why we stopped those sleepovers,” Puck said sadly.

“I know, I know, but I have to tell you guys some big news and Molly said I shouldn’t talk about it at school and that it would be best when we were all alone like during a sleepover,”  Wally whined.

Summer watched Puck run his hand through his hair looking conflicted.  Then turned to look at Wally, who was attempting his best puppy dog look.  It wasn’t working very well, since he had tissues shoved into his nose and large bandaids on his nose and forehead.  Summer laughed at the scene, shaking her head. “Well then it doesn’t have to be exactly like old times, does it? Puck you can come by after work can’t you? It’s not like we ever sleep during those sleepovers anyways,” she suggested.

“I wouldn’t be able to get there until like 3 in the morning, but ya I could go, I guess,” Puck answered slowly.

Wally’s eyes lit up instantly, “Yes!  This is so great. It will just be the four of us, mom and dad will be going to work early Saturday morning.  I can’t wait for Friday night, I have sooooooooo much to tell you guys!”

“Well Saturday morning for me,” Puck laughed.

Molly came back from here trash run just then, “What’s happening Saturday morning?” she asked.

“You will be hosting one of our old sleepovers Friday night, but Puck won’t get there until early Saturday morning,” Summer answered.

“Oh, cool, okay, we can definitely do that,” Molly said, sounding a little panicked.

Summer looked at Molly questionly, but didn’t get to push the subject, as the bell for class went off.

The rest of the week passed by in a blur for the group, lunch became less tense, and more like things had been before Sky showed up.  Although Sky continued to eat with them and Puck did little more than stare at Sky, Wally seemed to be less bothered by it. He would chat excitedly with Summer and Molly about things he wanted to do Friday, before Puck came over.  Summer assumed the change must be thanks to whatever the boys had done yesterday after Wally ran off. One thing that didn’t change however was Molly, she continued to ditch Summer after school with little to no explanation. Summer was tempted to ask what was going on, but something in the way Molly looked at her every time she left kept Summer from asking.  

The next thing they knew it was Friday morning, and none of them knew it but their lives were about to change drastically.


	7. Wally's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its the day of the sleepover, and there are confessions everywhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one was late. I was on vacation and couldn't post without my laptop.

Wally woke up Friday morning full of energy, getting ready for school in record time.  Once he was ready he started rushing Molly to move faster. She laughed at him, telling him he was worse than a 5 year old on a sugar high, but finished getting ready quickly.  Once Molly was ready, he raced out of the house, dragging his sister behind him by her sleeve. Molly struggled to keep up, but he didn’t let go of her until the school was in sight, with Summer and Puck already waiting for the twins under their usual tree.

“How did  _ he _ beat me?  Puck is always the last one here.  Molly you went slow on purpose didn’t you?” Wally shouted.

“What is that supposed to mean? I get here before you all the time,” Puck shouted back at Wally.

Molly and Wally joined the other two under the minimal shade of the tree.  “It means you enjoy being ‘fashionably late’ as you like to say,” Summer told Puck.  “And for the record, you would have beat him if he had not been here freakishly early.  Puck showed up only moments after I did and, I think it’s weird how early everyone is here today,”  she said to Wally.

“I don’t understand why you just  _ had _ to be here so early, it just means we have to spend more time at school today,” Molly grumbled, adjusting her shirt so that it was no longer looked like someone had try to pull it off from the sleeve.

“Because tonight is the night! It will be just the four of us like old times and we get to go on an adventure bac-” Wally said, before being interrupted by Molly hitting him on the back of the head.

“You are not supposed to talk about it yet.” Molly scolded. 

Puck smiled at Wally like a cheshire cat, “Well, now I’m more interested in what it is you have been dying to tell us.  Can I get a hint?”

“No,” Molly said firmly, while Wally tried to charade the story to Puck.  Earning him a glare from Molly when she noticed a moment later. “I mean it you two.  Wally do not say anything until tonight, and Puck do not even think of trying to get around this.  It’s not something that we want to be on paper or overheard, trust me.”

“Fine,” Puck huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

Summer stayed silent throughout the entire exchange, looking between the other three.  “Ya Puck you have to wait until you come over after work,” She teased the taller male. “Maybe you can tell me when I come over after school Wally, before Puck comes over.”

Wally’s eyes lit up and he opened his mouth to say something, but was once again interrupted by his twin.  “Actually, about you coming over after school… do you think you could come over later, Summer…. Maybe at like 11?” Molly said nervously, playing with her sleeve.

Wally turned to look at Molly like she was trying to kill him, while Summer and Puck looked at her in confusion.

“Why…?” Summer asked tentatively.

Molly mumbled something inaudible, causing the others to lean in closer to try to hear her.

Suddenly, Wally snapped back, understanding that Molly still didn’t want to tell their friends about the clinic.  “Oh ya! I totally forgot! Sorry Summer we need to do something for our parents after school before you come over.  We have to… to clean the house, like the whole house, if we don’t then no one can come over tonight.” He told the other two with confidence.

Summer and Puck looked at the twins questionably.  Wally stood there satisfied with his impromptu explanation, while Molly shrank back from her friends’ gazes.

“I can’t come over and help?” Summer asked genuinely, looking at Molly.

“Nope. No can do Summer.  They were very clear, it has to be done by me and Molly only.” Wally answered.

“Molly?” Summer asked her friend gently.

Molly looked up at her apologetically.  “I think I just heard the bell we should really get to class.  Don’t want to be late and get in trouble today,” she said turning away from the group and towards the school’s entrance.

“I think you are losing it Molly, the bell doesn’t go off for another few minutes honey,” Puck noted.

She stopped walking away, but didn’t turn around.  Wally could feel the nerves coming off his sister, so he tried to play along with her lie.  “Pshhh, Puck, you are so funny, the bell definitely just rang. I definitely heard it… definitely…” he said nodding to emphasize that he had heard the bell.

Molly sighed heavily and turned around just enough to face her brother.  “It’s okay Wally we are both awful liars, I’m lucky we made it this long without saying anything,” she said, refusing to look at the other two still.  Wally mutter about speaking for themselves, but looked at Molly supportively. 

Summer had tensed up at the confirmation that Molly really did have a secret and started asking hersa rapid fire questions.  “Is something wrong with your parents? Are you sick? Are you parents sick? Dear God don’t tell me you are pregnant”

Puck seemed to like this idea and started asking his own questions.  “You found a secret treasure? You discovered the secret to life? A ghost came and talked to you the other night? You managed to set the moon on fire?!”

Wally, upon hearing Puck’s ridiculous guessing chimed in, keeping the light atmosphere going, “Yes the ghost gave us treasure then told us the secret of life, but you don’t get any of the treasure, ‘cuz you are already rich, plus you’re lame.”

Puck gasped in mock horror, “You take that back good sir! I am the poorest and most amazing one here, so if there's any treasure giving ghost it would love to share its treasure with me.”

Molly laughed lightly at the two’s joking, and finally turned to fully face the group.  “Puck you are literally the only one here with a credit to their name,” she told him.

Puck smiled at her and shrugged, “Well I might not be the poorest, but I am definitely the most amazing.”  He gestured at himself dramatically then looked back at Molly, “Well, beside you of course, you are perfection love.” He said with a wink.

This time it was Wally who gasped in actual horror, elbowing Puck in the side.  

Summer moved toward Molly and pulled her into a protective hug, “Would you two knock it off so she can tell us already, this is something that has been bothering her and you are joking about it.”

Molly smiled at Summer and hugged her back before stepping back, “It’s not bad, I don’t think… I hope…, it’s just that this week has been a little overwhelming.”  She paused and took a small breath, “The District 2 Clinic invited me to the interview phase, so I have been going to there everyday this week after school. I didn’t want to tell you guys because I don’t think I will make it through the interviews.  Everyone there is already a practicing doctor or nurse at smaller clinics, and then I told Wally about getting it, a while ago, he got so excited and it made me feel weird. I don’t want to disappoint everyone, I haven’t told our parents yet either, it’s just so unlikely that I will get accepted accepted and stuff.”  Molly blurted out, then continued to rant, but it became too mumbled to hear the words anymore. Although, Wally continued to nod his head as if he understood and agreed with everything she said.

Summer pulled Molly back into a hug, interrupting her mumbled rant, “That is so great Molly!  I was worried someone was dying or something, plus I didn’t even know you had applied anywhere yet.  You are doing great, not only have you applied but you have been accepted to the interviews of the best clinic, and as a high school student no less.  Even if you don’t get accepted accepted which I’m sure you will, you will definitely be able to get in after a year or two somewhere else. Have you heard anything from any other practices?”

Molly smiled nervously at Summer, looking unsure.  Wally stepped in to try and help comfort his twin. “She applied to almost everywhere, but so far this is the only one that has responded.  She thinks the others denied her, which I think is ridiculous.”

Puck moved toward Molly to join the congratulatory hug.  “That is the most absurd thing you have ever thought Molly.  You were accepted to the best of the best! The others have to be dying to ask you to come to their practice.”  He told her as he and Summer withdrew from the hug.

Molly smiled at her friends and brother.  “Thanks for the encouragement you guys, I am still crazy nervous, but I’m glad I finally told you.”  She told them. “I have just been so scared. Like what if I don’t just get denied by the District 2 Clinic, but they tell everyone how horrible I am, and I have to go live in the Lower Districts.  What would my parents think, they have done everything to help me become a doctor.”

Summer answered without hesitation,  “First of all, nothing about you is horrible, and second, so what there is nothing wrong with living in the Lower Districts.  I’m sure you could be a doctor there too. Sure it doesn’t sound as amazing as working at the District 2 Clinic, but you would still be helping people.  That’s what matters most right.”

“Ya Mo, I’m sure mom and dad think I am going to end up in the Lower Districts and they don’t hate me. As far as I know…”  Wally laughed nervously. Then, he turned to Puck to jokingly ask if Puck would visit him if he lived in the Lower Districts, but the look on Puck’s face made him forget the question. 

Puck looked like Summer had just grown a second head and tried to bite himp.  His eyes were wide open and his mouth was hanging open. His eyes flashed over to look at Wally in alarm, but when Puck noticed that Wally was looking at him, he quickly snapped his mouth shut and looked the other way.  

“Puck?” Wally asked quietly in concern.

“They are right love.  You are an amazing person, as I said earlier, and you will be an amazing person no matter where you live, and I will support you, no matter what.” Puck said to Molly, looking as if nothing had happened a moment before.  Nothing would have happened if no one had seen the look on his face before he spoke, but Wally had seen and he was not going to let it go. 

Just then the bell actually rang causing the group to grab their bags and start walking to class.  Along the way, they ran into Sky, and he started walking with them towards the classroom. Molly kept thanking everyone and promising to tell them all about the interviews later, the entire way to the classrooms.  Once it was time for the group to divide, Wally gave his twin one last hug and thumbs up before he followed Puck and Sky to the boys’ room. 

The three took their seats right as the teacher began the day’s lesson.  Wally wasn’t listening. He was busy coming up with a plan to ask Puck about why he had looked the way he did outside, when a crumpled note was dropped on his desk from Puck.  Puck was staring at Sky, as was the recent norm, while mindlessly taking notes on what the teacher was saying. Wally opened the note quietly, trying to avoid the teacher's attention as he read it.  

‘If you promise not to tell the girls there is something I need to tell you’ was written on the wrinkled paper, in the messiest writing Wally had ever seen from Puck.  He wanted to ask about it now, but when he looked at up at Puck he was met with the other boy’s hand reached out toward towards him with only a pinkie sticking out. Wally looked up from the hand to Puck’s face.  Their eyes met and Wally grabbed Puck’s pinkie with his own and crossed his other hand over is heart. Puck smiled and mouthed a ‘thank you’ before going back to half listening to the lecture. Wally struggled to do the same, but his growing curiosity was making that task nearly impossible.

By the time lunch came, Wally was nearly exploding with possibilities of what Puck might tell him, so before Puck had the chance to run away, Wally grabbed him a dragged him out of the room.  He quickly yelled back at Sky that he and Puck would meet him at the table with the girls later, leaving Sky very confused in the classroom.

Wally pulled Puck into a deserted club room.  Puck looked extremely alarmed and ready to bolt, so Wally blocked the door by pulling a chair in front of it and sitting in it.  Then, Wally smiled at Puck evilly and gestured at the empty room, “I promised not to tell, and now it's just you and me.”

Puck stared at Wally, with a look mixed between anger and surprise.  “Yeah…. I suppose you wouldn't be willing to wait until later to have this talk.”  Puck said hopefully, but Wally stared back at Puck unamused. “Of course not. Well… you know how we were talking about the Lower Districts and stuff?”

Wally looked at Puck in confusion, “Ya… so…?”

Puck was looking everywhere but Wally, “Do you really think you are going to live there after school?  It's not really a place to want to live in, and it can be really dangerous. People go missing from there all the time, you know.”

“Why are you telling me this?  You can’t honestly have thought I was going to get a job that allowed me to stay here, and please don’t tell me all you wanted to do was lecture me on not living there.” Wally said, visible deflating.  “I refuse to live off Molly like a leach my whole life,” he added crossing his arms across his chest in defiance.

Puck shook his head looking at the floor and laughed sadly, “Of course you do….” Puck stopped talking and stared intently at the floor, rubbing the bottom of his shirt in between his fingers.  Wally continued to stare holes into Puck, hoping it would make him talk. Eventually Puck began mumbling something under his breath.

Wally rolled his eyes, frustrated, “Puck you need to speak up man.  I thought you had something important to tell me. I thought we were going to able to end this stupid fight we have been having all wee-”

“I’m a District 6 stripper,” Puck interupted.  Wally looked at Puck in shock. Puck finally looked up and met Wally’s eyes, “That’s my job, but I never told you because I always thought you and the others would look down on me if you knew.  But then I heard what everyone told Molly and that you actually plan to end up there and I realized I was wrong, and should be more worried about you” 

Wally noticed how nervous Puck looked and how his hands had fisted up his shirt. He suddenly felt a mixture of anger and guilt that he didn’t know what to do with.  “That’s fucking stupid. You should have told me before, and you don’t have to worry about me. I can’t believe you thought I would hate you, that is a lame ass excuse.  Newsflash Puck, you’re gay, one of the biggest sins in this stupid town, and that didn’t change anything between us. Why would you working in the Lower District be different.  I mean I thought we were best friends, I tell you everything about me, and I know we always joke and make fun of each of but… Damn it Puck.” Wally said, raising his voice in anger towards the end.  He stopped looking at Puck and began glaring at the floor in front of him.

It was Puck’s turn to look guilty, he released all the tension in his body and sat in the seat closest to Wally.  “I know. I realized this morning how stupid it was to think you or the others would think that way about me, but all I ever hear is Lower District trash this and Lower District scum that…  both here and at work, I couldn't see why you guys would think otherwise.”

“It's not like you ever asked how we felt about it,” Wally huffed, still refusing to look at Puck.

“No I didn’t,” Puck sighed.  “I should have. You are right we tell each other everything, this shouldn't have been any different, but I was stupid and scared of losing you guys.”

Wally turned his head sharply glaring at Puck, causing the taller male to lean away from the look.  “I’m sick of hearing you say ‘but.’ You are the dumbest asshole there is.”

Puck started back at Wally in shock, never having seen the other look so serious and threatening.  “I’m sorry, you’re right… again, there is no excuses for lying to you for so long,” he said. Then after a moment of silence and increasing intense glare from Wally. He added, “I am dumbest asshole there ever was”

“Damn straight!” Wally shouted, letting go of most of his anger.  He was still extremely irritated with Puck, but he could understand his friend’s fear.  The fear of the Lower Districts was one that crept up on him too, whenever he stopped to think about his future.  He held his fist in front of Puck, and asked, “Bros?”

Puck smiled and bumped his fist against Wally’s, “Bros…. For as long as you’ll have me.”

Wally rolled his eyes, “So dumbass, are you going to tell the girls?  Does Sky know?”

Puck laughed nervously, “I mean I’d rather not, I feel like the girls might actually kill me if I tell them now, and kinda…. Sorry.  If it helps I didn’t tell him, he just happened to, you know, come to the club where I work the night before he started school here”

Wally laughed in amusement, “Sky had to watch your ugly ass try to be sexy? I feel bad for him.”

“I’ll have you know I am one of the best at being ‘sexy’,” Puck said defensively.

Suddenly, Wally frowned, “Wait, you said he saw you the night  _ before _ you saw him at school.  Then why the hell were you so mad at him?  He literally did nothing but go to a strip club!  You are actually the dumbest asshole there is.” 

“I know.  I know, that’s why I have been clingy with him.  I feel really bad.”

Wally raised an eyebrow at Puck, questioning him.

Puck stuck out his lower lip in a pout, “Well I guess I might also think he’s cute.  Oh that reminds me, I’m not gay, you ass, I’m bi.”

Wally shook his head and stood up from his chair, moving it back to where it belonged.  “Oh ya, bi. Sorry, I always mess that up,” he said than held his hand out in front of Puck.  “Well, we should go save your crush from the two we call friends. He doesn’t deserve to be left alone with those monsters, who you better tell about your job soon.”

Puck smiled up at Wally, taking his hand allowing Wally to help him up.  Wally gestured for Puck to leave the room first, and the moment he was in front of Wally, the shorter boy hit him on the back of the hard hard enough to make him stumble forward.  Puck sighed in annoyance, after he regained his balance, saying, “That’s fine, I deserved that.”

When they got to the table with the others, the two easily dodged every question the girls threw at them.  It felt like they were closer than they had been in a long time, and Wally was glad to be on the same side as his best friend again.  The sleepover was looking like it might actually be better than the ones they had as kids.

**Author's Note:**

> Supper thanks to my friend who double checks everything I write cause grammar is hard. Let me know if you catch anything we missed or any other comments concerns, or questions. :)


End file.
